Expect the Unexpected
by Mrs. Shelley Black
Summary: When Jaina and her new husband Jag are pulled back in time will Jaina be able to rescue her Grandfather from the Sith or is he destined to fall anyway? JJ, LM, AT, HL, JT, BV.


**Chapter 1**

Jag and Jaina Fel had been married for two days, having decided to go planet hopping for their Honeymoon, with a last stopping being in Chiss space to allow Jaina to meet her in-laws for the first time.

_The Parting Gift,_ their personal yacht, was put into Orbit around Ossus, They had been in bed for about four hours, and were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, well that was until the whole ship rocked, jerking them both awake with a start, at the sound of turbo lasers hitting things. Jag and Jaina grabbed their robes off the end of their bed, and ran to the flight deck, upon entering they figured out that something huge had changed while they slept.

As Jag looked out the window, he let out a gasp of surprise. "Jaina please tell me those aren't what I think they are?" He asked. They were not in Orbit above Ossus anymore they were close to Courasant, and there was a huge space battle going on. They both jumped into their seat buckled up, and began start up procedure.

"I'm afraid so… Vulcher droids… Where are we? When are we?"

"I would say the Clone Wars." He answered as they worked franticly to get the ship as far away as they could. "Turn on the filter band on the comm's see if we can help in anyway."

As Jaina did that. Jag started the weapons and targeted the droids ships. They were listening very closely, when they heard a few very specific well known names to them.

"Lock onto him Artoo. Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. And it's crawling with Vulcher droids."

"Oh I see it; oh this is going to be easy. Oddball do you copy?"

"Copy red leader."

"Mark my position, and form your squad up behind me."

"We're on your tail General Kenobi. Set X-foil in attack position."

Jag and Jaina shared a startled look.

"This is where the fun begins."

"Let them pass between us."

"There all over me."

"I'm going to help them out."

"No, no. Their doing their job se we can do ours."

"Missiles pull up."

"They over shot us."

"Their coming around."

"Alright Ar-four. No, nono, no nothing to fancy."

"Surge all power units, Artoo. Stand by to reverse thrusters. We got him Artoo."

"Flying is for droids. I'm hit, Anakin."

This time their shocking surprises just kept on coming. Jaina was look for a direction from the comm unit.

"Trickster, we need you."

"Jaina go get changed." Jag had known his wife for so long that even if he wasn't force-sensitive, he was Jaina sensitive. She gave him a startled look. "Well wherever those two are going I know you're going, so hurry up I've found them."

"Are you sure Jag?"

"I have known you for almost 20 years, Jaina; it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you want to help Master Kenobi and your grandfather. Hurry up I'll need your help if we're going to pull this off." She stood kissed him of the top of his head and ran back to their bedroom, pulling out her customary dark brown Jedi robes, she strapped her belt on pulled her shoes on, and braided her hair from top to bottom, and then she ran back to Jag.

"Oh this is going to hurt, Jaina strap in, be ready to extend the shields." Jag told her she had just gotten her straps done when Jag, shot a baradium missile through the blast door, and went straight through and Jag sat _the Parting Gift_ just inside the hanger bay and Jaina had the shield adjusted so there were no air leaks. "Go I'll be here." He said she kissed him once more, and ran out of the ship.

It didn't take long to search the force to find a dark side user, even one who was a Mastered at concealing himself with the force, Jaina couldn't figure out why no one else knew what he was she could sense it as plain as day, but what she was really doing was following Anakin's force signature, they share the same blood after all.

She had run for five minutes and found the room with two men fighting one, a young man with a blue Lightsaber and a older man with a red Lightsaber, and they were going at it Jaina was half tempted to jump in and finish him off, but she knew she couldn't this was his destiny not hers she had already fulfilled hers, she killed her own twin, in mortal combat and because of that she could also tell he need to work on his fighting. Jaina saw the older man lose his Lightsaber (and Anakin as she could only assume since there was an older man unconscious on the floor to her left) had both of them crossed and ready to kill him.

"Good Anakin, good." The man in the chair said laughing. "Kill him, kill him now."

"I shouldn't." Anakin said.

"Anakin stop." Jaina yelled as she flipped off the balcony. "You don't want to do this Anakin, it is not up to you to decide if he is to be executed, it the Jedi High Council, if you make the choice to do this you will slide down that slippery slope and it is neigh unto impossible to turn back believe me."

"Who are you?" he asked pointed his Blue Lightsaber at me.

"I am Jedi Master Jaina Solo Fel, if you trust nothing else trust this, I am here to help you."

"Anakin don't listen to her, she is in league with him." Palpatine said.

"Anakin he is manipulating you, he is the Sith you've been looking for."

"What?" Anakin and Palpatine said at the same time.

"Anakin, you need to do this right and you know it, just feel the force let it flow through you, now link with me, got it?" he nodded. "Now follow that straight back to him, and then back to me and you'll see I'm telling the truth." He did indeed trace it back to Palpatine and gave a gasp, then she felt him do the same to her she opened herself up to the force.

"Do you believe me now?" she asked when he pulled away.

"Yes. What are we going to do with these two?" he asked pointing at the two Sith.

"We are going to arrest them and take them back to Courasant. Here are special bindings." She said as she pulled two sets of binding from behind her back, she developed a way to extract the ability to block the force and imbued the binding with it, so no Jedi or Sith could get out of them.

Anakin took them and then he looked down at the man kneeling at his feet, he had no hands.

"Put them above the elbow." He did as he was instructed. She walked over to Palpatine she attached one on hand and was about to release his other so she could do the other when she felt him try to use the force against her. "Don't bother I am twice as strong as you." She said to his dumbfounded face. She then exerted her will over him so he could only move when she wants him to, she made him stand and she cuffed him behind his back.

"Come on Anakin we need to get out of her." Jaina pushed Palpatine forward, just as Anakin did they walked over to Master Kenobi they used the force to lifted the balcony that fell on him, he floated him out of the room, it didn't take them nearly as long to get back to the hanger bay, where Jag was waiting, Anakin upon seeing him, asked this.

"Is that your partner?"

"No Jag isn't force sensitive, he is my husband." Jaina heard gasps from the three men, but didn't pay it any mind.

"You're married?" Anakin asked obviously he knew what it felt like to be married but he couldn't tell anybody.

"Yes I thought we had established that." She heard Artoo beeping and following them.

"Come on, Artoo let's get out of here." Anakin said. They walked up the ramp, they stopped at the med bay and left Obi-Wan to be looked after by the med droid, next she took them down stairs and deposited the two men in the storage hold below next to her StealthX and Jag's Clawcraft. "I think I'll stay and make sure they don't get out." He sat in the crash couch and strapped in.

"It would be better if you just come sit up there with us plus we may need you to give us permission to land, and there is no way out of there it is sealed with the same kind of thing as the bindings." He nodded got up and followed her up and onto the flight deck. When they got onto the flight deck Jaina could see Jag had dressed in his flight suit, in a way it was very much like when they were teenagers fighting the Vong "Jag, Anakin, Anakin Jag."

"It's nice to meet you." They both said. Jaina couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's go." Jag fired the repulsers and lifted off, Jaina brought the shields back to normal and Jag back them up and out as the cleared the ship more droids came and Jaina put a free fire on all droids. "Launching bombs." Jaina grabbed the shadow bomb and sent it into the oncoming horde, hit exploded with a blinding flash as Jag rolled the ship through and down past destroyers.

"Unidentified vessel, this is Courasant control turn back now this is a war zone."

Jaina looked at Anakin, and nodded her head when she had opened the channel.

"Control, this is Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, we are heading to the Temple."

"Roger Jedi Skywalker, you have clearance."

"Thank you, May the Force be with you. Do you know where to go?"

"Yes." Jaina and Jag answered together.

They stayed in silence until they landed.

"I'll help you with the prisoners." Jaina said. "Jag will you check on Obi-Wan please?"

"Yes of course." Jag said.

Jag, Jaina and Anakin went to their different jobs. Once they got down below the got the prisoners and lead them out, Jag and Obi-Wan came stumbling out of the med bay. When Obi-Wan laid eyes on Palpatine with his hands cuffed behind his back his eyes went wide.

"Um, did I miss something? And who are you?" he asked

"Yes well when I was about to finish Dooku, she showed up and told me not to, that it was up to the Council so that is what their here for, plus Palpatine here is the Sith we've been looking for." Anakin told him as Jag helped him down the ramp while Jaina and Anakin brought up the rear.

"And you two?"

"I'm Jaina Solo Fel and that's my husband Jagged." Jaina answered

"And how did you expect to deal with Anakin if he thought you were working for Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked

"The same way I have always done it with Aggressive Negotiations." Jaina told him with a wink.

That had Obi-Wan screeching to a halt and whipping back toward her.

"You're a Jedi?"

"Yes, I am Master Solo Fel."

"And what is your relation to her?" He asked Jag

"She's my wife." Jag answer.

"Jedi aren't allowed to be married. You'll be stripped of your rank." Obi-Wan said

"No I won't because there is a perfectly good explanation." Jaina told him, she had worked too hard for too long to give up her rank.

"And that would be?" he asked

"I'm afraid that will have to be with the Council, it's to open here." Jaina told him.

"Very well." It was at this point that Jedi came streaming out of the temple, it was shocking for both Jaina and Jag because they would never have guessed at how many Jedi were there if they hadn't see a lot with their own eyes.

Jaina watch as Master Yoda came out his eye locked on Jaina's, then he looked to see Palpatine in binders, Jaina felt him get ready to use a force blast, so she moved her hand from his elbow that she had been leading him by to his shoulder, and instantly the coming onslaught stopped, that had every Master raising their eyebrows.

"Welcome Master Fel, and Commander Fel, we will meet after we have dealt with this problem, do you think you could keep him from using his powers until we can get him under ysalamiri."

"Yes that's not a problem." Jaina followed them down into the lower level of the temple and in the place where the medical ward was in her time is a correction area in this, the one thing Jaina couldn't believe was how well her uncle had done to make the new temple look like this one.

The door opened and Jaina took him inside after she felt no presence in the force she removed his binding tucked them into the holder at her back, she checked to make sure the gun was still on her thigh and her belt still contained everything else.

"It won't work you know." Palpatine said

"What won't work?"

"He can't be saved, he has already walked to far down the path of the dark side, and you cannot redeem him as you were."

"Oh but you see, there are thing thicker then the dark side."

Jaina followed everyone up to the Council chambers. They had just stepped inside they had three seats ready for the extras Jaina, Jag and Anakin.

"Please take a seat." Everyone sat down. "Now Master Fel, why don't you tell us how you became a master if none of us have ever heard from you?"

"That isn't an easy question to answer. We had parked in orbit above Ossus, and went to bed, the next thing we know were above Courasant while a battle raged on about us."

"So you have no idea how you got to Courasant, alright but what does that have to do about us not knowing who you are?" Master Windu asked.

"Because, Master Windu, we we're above Ossus in 44 ABY."

"What?" Everyone moved to the edge of their seat.

"What is ABY?" Master Yoda asked

"After the Battle of Yavin."

"Alright, do you care to explain why you're married?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked.

"It is not forbidden in my time, even the Grand Master was married."

"Who is your Grand Master?" Master Yoda asked

"My Uncle."

"What?"

"In my future, my Uncle was the last of the old Jedi and the beginning of the new, a bridge so to speak, where I come from, two Dark Lords of the Sith, and the Clone troopers killed the Jedi, it was called the Great Jedi Purge…." Jaina could sense shock, sadness, horror filled the force. "I can only assume that's why, we're here, though why the force sent us though why it didn't send Luke and Ben is beyond me."

"Because it is your destiny." A voice said, a voice that sounded very familiar, hauntingly so, had Jaina up on her feet before the sentence had ended. "Fear not, you know I would never hurt you nor could I. You are the Sword of the Jedi." All the masters looked at Jaina right when in the center of the room, when her baby brother, her transparent baby brother. Jaina's hand went to her mouth as a sob escaped her, Jag was also on his feet looking concerned between the two Jedi, Jaina was backing away from Anakin. "I have been sent sister."

"No your dead I watched and felt you die you aren't real."

Anakin stepped out of the center of the chamber and as soon as his foot stepped outside the circle he became flesh and blood again looking just like he had the day he died. Jaina's back hit the wall; she now had nowhere to go as Anakin kept coming.

"I have been sent by the Council to be your guide, the Grand Master has decided it would be best if the Chosen one and the Sword of the Jedi join forces to destroy, the One Sith, the Lost tribe, and Abeloth, and the Vong, and destroy Ship once and for all, you are to train him, guide him, and continue to do so for future generation. This order has been sent down by the council; Uncle Luke is there from the time I have been sent from, he is the one that recommended you be sent back to now, once Luke dies, Ben takes over and runs the Order as the Grand Master, within three generations the order is wiped out by the One Sith, and that is why you're here. Prepare them." He said the as he reached his hand out and she did also when their finger touched, her whole body began to glow an ethereal white and her whole body rose into the air. Anakin stepped back, and felt a hand on his shoulder. "Fear not Jag, she is inheriting her destiny from our line she will be the most powerful Jedi ever."

"Whose line?" Anakin asked

"We are related to a Jedi in your time, our mother and Uncle will be born in just a few months." Anakin Solo said over his shoulder

"And who might that be, Jedi Solo?" Master Yoda asked.

"He cannot answer you, Master Yoda." Came another voice.

"Who is this?"

"I am Jaina's, Uncle my name is Luke." He answered and appeared in the same spot as Anakin had. Everyone but Anakin Solo and Jagged Fel, wheeled around to see Grand Master Luke Skywalker, it was then that everyone was looking at him in confusion because he looked familiar; the only one that didn't look confused was Anakin Skywalker. "It is good to see you all." He stepped out of the circle and walked over to Anakin and Jag as Jaina's body lowered back down. He put his hand on her forehead. "She will be fine, give her a moment and she'll come around."

"Can you not tell us who your parents are?" Master Windu asked

"It is not my place to tell you, do not fear he will tell you soon, and then everything can go forward as is destined." Master Skywalker told them.

"Please sit Master Luke." Luke took the seat Jaina had left in her panic, Luke looked back and saw Anakin very carefully laying his sisters head on his lap, he and Jag talked quietly to each other. "Now please tell us what happened Master Solo Fel said you were the bridge between the old Jedi Order and your Order. And then why you have sent one of your Masters here in more specific details."

"I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle, while my twin sister Leia was adopted by Bail Organa, she became the Princess of Alderran, we meet when we were nineteen, I was following my Master, to help the Rebel Alliance defeat the Galactic Empire, we were headed to Alderran where Leia had said her father was and use the information stored in a Artoo unit to destroy the Death Star, but when we arrived Alderran was gone, Han, Chewbacca, myself and you Master Kenobi, are ship was captured, we were able to hide in smuggling compartments. Then Han, Chewie and myself went to get Leia, we saved her, as we were about to escape you Master took on Darth Vader, giving us a chance to get away and we did, we headed to Yavin where I joined the Star fighter squadron to destroy the Death Star, there were three dozen Star fighters only three came back, and that was only because Han and Chewie came to our rescue providing cover fire. And we won. I was on Hoth when you came to me (as you saw what we looked like when we came back from the netherworld of the force) and sent me to Dagobah to train with you Master Yoda, I was with you for a few weeks when, while training I had a vision of Han and Leia being tortured, I was young and foolish, and didn't listen your council I went straight to Bespin and Cloud City, it was there that I fought Vader, all though I did lose my hand." Luke flexed his hand. "I was saved by Leia, Lando, and Chewie we regrouped with the fleet, Lando and Chewie went in search of Han who was frozen in carbonite, when Lando and Chewie found Han in Jabba the Hutt's Palace Leia and I followed, I sent her in as a Bounty Hunter who was bring Chewie in for the bounty on his head, I followed the next day, I was trapped in a pit with a Rancor and had to fight it and won, Leia kill Jabba while I dealt with Jabba's guards, and Han and Chewie saved Lando from falling in to the Sarlacc Pit." Luke felt Jaina reaching out to him in the Force. "Just a minute please."

Luke got up and went to Jaina's side, he put his hand on her forehead and pulled her to the consciousness, she jerked back but when she saw Luke she relaxed.

"Uncle Luke, what happened to you?"

"I am from the future, farther than when you were sent back I am from forty years further into the future." Her Uncle told her. "How are you feeling?"

"I am confused he," she looked at her brother; she continued to talk as she stood up with help from her family. "Said I was to train Jedi Skywalker in the ways of dealing with Sith, but I don't understand why not send Ben he's younger then I am, and is just as capable of teaching him, and will live longer than I will, do you have any idea how old I will be by the time we well be dealing with the Sith on Courasant."

"Because he is not the Sword you are it is your destiny."

"And I take it that we won't be able to get back home?" Jaina asked

"No you won't, and for that I am sorry, but I have known you, your entire life, I felt you reaching out in the force to me before you were even born, you are the embodiment of everything that is good and kind in our family. You are the beacon of Justice for those who have none. Do you remember what I told you when you gained the rank of Jedi Knight?"

"Yes." She said in a small voice as Luke lead her over to her chair, just then an apprentice came in bring two more chair and set them up bowed and left.

"Well, tell me." He told her.

"You said. 'I name you the Sword of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, and a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life, and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast."

Each of the Masters were wide eyed, never having heard something coming straight through the force like that they could feel the force wash over and through them revitalizing and refreshing.

"It is time for you to take your destiny and fulfill it, you are without a doubt the strongest Jedi I have every had the privilege to teach, and now it is your turn to do the same, and wipe out the threats that are coming, you will always be able to look inside of you and feel Jacen place in your heart, and the place where your father's knowledge to get out of anything with just a dash of Solo luck, and the area that everyone who has ever had the privilege of knowing your mother and the ability to be regal in the worst situations you inherited that too, and your undeniable power that you share with Anakin, the unwavering loyalty you got from Chewbacca, and as unfortunate as it may be the power to overcome the dark side as many of us have done, and deadly nature you got from Mara, if you remember these things you will never be alone, and you will still have Jag and your own family, realize this Jaina you waited almost twenty years to be with Jag because you were so busy taking care of the galaxy, now it is time to train those that will do that so you may have that peace you so hunger for." When Luke finished speaking Jaina had tears running down her face not so much in sorrow but of understanding and acceptance, she nodded she wrapped her arms around her Uncles neck and gave him a big hug, when she pulled away she was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Grand Master, I will do as the Council commands, though it is such a shame I worked so hard for my seat and only had it for a few months." She let a laugh when Luke rolled his eyes. "Learn that from Ben did you?" He looked at her curiously. "The rolling of your eyes, I suppose being stuck on _the Shadow_ with two teenagers would make me remember what it was like to be one also."

"Yes well my son and daughter-in-law were defiantly a bad influence. Now how about we get back to telling the Masters about what is to come shall we?"

"Yes, Grand Master, I agree." He squeezed her hand and she wiped away her tears then as her mother taught her, she straightened her back and acted like the Jedi Princess she was.

"Now I am assuming we will get an over view about this Knighting ceremony?" Master Plo asked

"Of course Master Plo, it would be my honor and privilege to do so." Luke went into everything from Hoth until the Empire had to turn tale and run back to Bastion, he had gotten to the treaty between the New Republic and the Imperial Remnant, when asked about a Head of State, Jaina, Luke and Anakin looked at Jag, and so he answered.

"The Imperial Moffs are headed by a High Moff which is just another term for Head of State."

Now it was Jag's turn to be stared at.

"And how do you know this Commander Fel?" Master Kenobi asked

"Because, up until three months ago I was the Head of State, of the Imperial Remnant." This was another shock to the Masters.

"And how did you get that job?"

"I'll explain that in a bit." Luke answered for Jag after a beseeching look. Luke started again on how everything was right until the Vong war, which was when everyone started answering questions. It all started out with just the basics but then when the Masters found out how much of a threat these beings were they demanded a full accounting, and that was what they got, from the first skirmish to the Battle of Courasant, and the departure of Zonama Sekot. They went into detail about the Killiks and the Swarm Wars, and then the Second Galactic Civil war, from how thing went from Corellia and a few other places ceding from the Galactic Alliance to open warfare on the Jedi by Darth Ceadus and then how Jag ended up being a partnered with Zekk and herself, how she fought Ceadus and killed him with use of the force she projected the image of the fight into their heads, to show them what had to be done and how she had executed her own twin to save the Galaxy.

"I never thought I'd have to kill him but he was a shell he wasn't my brother, I can feel Jacen right here where our twin bond has always been, where he withdrew from for so long, and in the seconds after I killed him I felt it come back to life, and I knew I had given Jacen peace."

"That it quite true sister, I have always wonder what that look was when I was dying now I know I had come home." Jacen said from the Netherworld of the force. "I had joined you forever within our twin bond." There was a glow and there stood Jacen just as he'd looked all those years ago, only with the yellow eyes. Jaina instinctively reached for her Lightsaber. "Peace sister you cleaned my spirit when you killed me, I am no longer Sith I am one with the force now and pose no threat to you."

"Jacen?" she asked tentatively

"Yes, Jaya, it is me Jace." He opened his arms for her as he stepped from the center of the room regain his corporeal body, and she threw herself into his arms, and he squeezed her tight. "It is okay, I will always be with you."

Jacen stood behind Jaina's chair with his hand on her shoulder as her Uncle filled the Masters in on Abeloth and the Lost Tribe, and how with only six Jedi three Master and Three Knight fought to take back the Jedi Temple from thousands of Sith and then Luke told them something that confused them.

"And we can't just go and kill all of them, Ben is destined to marry Vestara Khai, and bring a new generation of our family making it stronger, the only way to make sure some of this works is to destroy Ship and then send the Master of the Council in the Netherworld of the force and let the dead Jedi lose on them save Vestara and that way we know she still lives it would be better if we could take her and any children and raise them as Jedi. And we will be sending some to Abeloth's planet and have them take care of her once and for all." Luke told them.

The Masters asked question and everyone did their best to answer them, that was until her Uncle stood up.

"I'm being summoned, I will return." And just like that he was gone, everyone stared at where her Uncle had just been, for at least five minutes in silence it wasn't until a hug blue light engulfed the room did anyone say anything and then it was shocked question, demanded answers when the bright light disappeared everyone was shock most of all Jaina and Jag…


End file.
